Vende me tu alma
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: -¿entonces rechazas a dios?- sí, lo hago así que dame las armas para mi venganza... - esta bien amo... - una sonoriza maligna y un demonio... apareció...
1. Chapter 1

**conssovert kuroshitsuji y sakura cc **

**N/a: universo alterno de sakura cc y años despues de kuroshitsuji después de ciel convertido en dominio... **

**Recuerden que los personajes no son mios le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores...**

**bueno subí de nuevo el cap **

* * *

Un siglo antes...

En un los bosques que custodiaban una hermosa mansión... una chica lloraba amargamente...

\- porque me lo has quitado todo... primero a mamá después a el que lo he amado tanto... te maldigo. Te maldigo... - lloraba amarga mente...

Aquella chica pensaba que estaba sola pero no lo estaba dos personas la escuchaban y ambos creyeron que era para ellos aquella maldición que lanzaba la chica...

\- te odio dios... te odio... y te maldigo... - diciendo esto le salieron dos hermosas alas blancas como las de los ángeles pero estas se tornaron negras y debajo de ella salió un extrañó brilló y con esto un extraño símbolo a pareció. En menos de dos segundos una chica apareció y le dio a oler un trapo y de inmediato esta se durmió...

\- salgan, ella está bien aunque a partir de ahora su demonio se la comerá y cuando despierte ya no será más tu hija sino el demonio que as engendrado...

Un siglo después (tiempo actual)

.

-Señorita sakura, es hora que se levante-dice el joven mayordomo de ojos rojos y cabellos negros.

-um ¿porque no dices que despierte?-

-no, es necesario decirlo joven señorita-contesta el mayordomo

-¿Por qué, tal vez porque soy lo que soy o porque nunca he podido dormir bien en toda mi vida pasada?- dice con sarcasmo la joven mientras se levantaba y dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Mientras tanto el mayordomo sonreía, porque si era cierto pequeña chica era la combinación perfecta ente su "señorito" y la señorita. Aquella chica tenía todo el carácter de su padre y la belleza de su madre…

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste ... espero sus comentarios y su apoyo en este fic..


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer: este es un consover, Kuroshitsuji y Sakura CC no me pertenecen. La historia si, es sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión._

_summary: por que cuando vendes tu alma al demonio no sabes lo que te puede esperar... _

* * *

A las afueras de Londres había una magnifica mansión que pertenecía a la familia Phantomhive. En aquella una vez vivió una señora y un señor junto con su pequeño hijo, pero un accidente la familia fue prácticamente masacrada junto con la mayoría de la servidumbre solo sobrevivió un mayordomo que no estaba ese día y el hijo de la señora y del señor Phantomhive.

Lo que nadie sabía es que el niño había sido Vendido, torturado, humillado, lastimado a tal punto que el para escapar de aquellas personas sádicas fue hacer un trato con un demonio.

Aquel demonio fue atraído por el alma pura de aquel niño manchado, el hizo un contrato con el niño de apenas 12 años de edad.

Poco tiempo después el niño fue convertido en un demonio dejando al demonio sin su preciada comida.

Poco tiempo después ellos desaparecieron, pero la prometida del niño no se rindió y averiguó que su amor había sido transformando en un dominio y ella lo invocó.

Ellos hicieron un trato el estaría durante 5 años con ella ambos se casarían y al final el se iría dejándola como 'la Viuda Phantomhive' ella aceptó.

A pesar de que ella sabía que su amor no era correspondido y que su 'esposo' amaba a otra persona o ser ella adoraba estar con un poco de cariño por parte del conde Ciel Phantomhive; paso 2 años y algo paso... la señora Phantomhive se embarazó dejando a los demonios sorprendidos por aquel 'milagro'

\- Sebastian ve y averigua si un dominio puede concebir.

\- yes, my lord - dijo el mayordomo demonio y se fue.

Pasaron los días el demonio volvió con una chica.

-conde - dijo aquella mujer de ojos violeta y cabellos negros.

\- si- dijo el conde, el su 'esposa' y el mayordomo se encontraban en el salón de estar. La única que tomaba el Te era la condesa.

\- yo soy Luna, soy una dominio pura, yo no fui echa por algún contrato o alguien que me transformó yo nací siendo mitad humana y mitad dominio. Mi padre era un demonio recién convertido, y mi madre era una humana, mi madre se embarazo y mi padre tuvo miedo de lo que podría salir de aquella cruza, así que investigó pero dios con los resultados demasiado tarde pues mi madre ya había concebido a mi hermano y a mi, según mi padre solo los demonios recién convertidos o demonios puros con siglos o milenios de experiencia pueden concebir; los nuevos porque aun tienen algo de humano en su ser y hacen el ritual sin saberlo y los mayores hacer en el ritual; en fin sus hijos o hijo nacerán o nacerá como humano hasta que llegue a cierta edad si el niño 'no abandona' a dios el niño no sera demonio pero si el niño abandona a dios me temo que ese niño sera demonio, yo deje a dios y me convertí en demonio, mientras que mi hermano no lo a echó el vivió una vida de humano y su demencia no muestra señal alguna de tener sangre o algún poder de demonio. - dijo la mujer y eso alivio a los condes.

\- señor me gustaría que ella se quedara para que nos ayudará a vigilar a los niños para que ninguno - dijo el mayordomo los condes se miraron entre si y el dio un largo suspiro.

\- es mejor que ella se quedé, nos pude ayudar para cuando des a luz, y a vigilar que el sea humano. - dijo el conde. Dejando a todos satisfechos.

Los demonios se retiraron y a ella se le dio un uniforme de Maid, se le enseño lo suficiente para cuidar del apellido Phantomhive y que era ser parte de aquella familia. Conoció a Mery rin una mucama algo torpe (en extremo torpe) siempre cometía errores y ya sea ella o el mismo Sebastian los corregían, después estaba el jardinero, era prácticamente un niño, el siempre estaba feliz con su sombrero de paja y le encantaba estar cerca de la señora Elizabeth, y al igual que la sirvienta el era torpe. Y por ultimo estaba el cocinero, pero este no podía hacer nada pues siempre estaba inquietó en la cocina quemándolo todo, ella no se metía ahí pues ella no sabia cocinar y savia que el amo tenia un paladar exigente, así que trataba de no meterse mucho en la cocina, y el ultimo mayordomo un hombre de edad ya avanzada que solo tomaba su te y decía 'jo,jo,jo' ella no entendía porque mantener a sirvientes tan torpes. Hasta que un día los atacaron, Sevastian llamo a todos en la entrada de la casa ahí estaban los sirvientes. El amo Ciel estaba en junta con la reina y solo se encontraba la Señora Elizabeth.

\- bien todos a sus puestos.

\- si señor- dijeron los sirvientes ella no entendió, la chica se levantó los lentes y salió corriendo a para ir a la azotea. El cocinero se fue a la cocina y el jardinero a su jardín y ella se quedó parada y el adorable ancianito que siempre estaba inca do se volvió un adulto y fue al pasillo.

\- bien veremos como le va a esos 4 y si necesitan ayuda les ayudamos. -dijo el como si nada. A los segundos escuche disparos, ellos eran muchos pero en menos de segundos la mansión contra restaba todo.

-esa es mery rin una maid que es tonta para su trabajo. Pero una excelente franco tiradora. - explicaba Sebastian, se oyó una ventana romperse pero antes de otra cosa el mayordomo ya estaba ahí y calmaba a la señora y la protegía de ver algo. - ese es takana-san el se encarga que los ojos y odios de Lady Elizabeth 'le jueguen una pesadilla. - un golpe en seco se oyó y el jardín estaba ya despejando- ese es Finy un pésimo jardinero pero el fue un experimento y tiene fuerza y resistencia fuera de lo común, una bala para el no es nada.

\- sebastian, los ratón sitos entraran por la puerta principal- informaba el cocinero por un comunicador de la casa

\- en tiendo- dijo y después suspiro- vamos, tal vez bard no sepa de cocina pero es un excelente estratega y un ex militar - y fue como ella entendió que los sirvientes de la familia Phantomhive no eran solo para servir a los amos sino eran un pequeño ejército, formado para el bienestar de la familia.

\- busquemos rezagados y si encuentras alguno te lo comes, el amo tienen esa orden para nosotros. Eso si hay que dejarle alguno para que el coma. Pues aun que el se alimente de comida humana sabes que eso ni siquiera quita el hambre.

Así pasaron las semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en meses y los meces trajeron la llegada de tres pequeñas personas a la familia Phantomhive...


End file.
